


Christmas Cookies

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick wants cookies so he decides to bake some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

Patrick couldn't cook, he had tried often, failed even more then often, had once almost burnt down his house trying to boil water and had promised Johnny he would never do it again.

But he wanted cookies, it was December and they hadn't had anything that resembled Christmas baking.

And he wanted cookies.

How hard could it really be?

So he found a simple recipe online and set to work.

Too start with he burnt the butter when he attempted to soften it on the stove.

And then he burnt the second batch too.

After opening all the windows to rid the house of the smell and discovering you could soften butter in the microwave, he was finally able to add the sugar in it.

It wasn't his fault that no one had ever told him not to start the beater at the highest speed possible. After wiping the mixture off his face and starting his forth batter he started to think he was getting the hang of it.

He had no problem finding the vanilla and adding it but they didn't seem to have any peppermint.

He then remember that Johnny had bought mint for some reason and went on a hunt for it. He found more then one green leafy thing and picked what he assumed was mint. He chopped it into teeny tiny pieces and dumped it in the batter and then began to add flour.He soon had batter, even if it had odd green lumps in it.

After dividing it in half, he found food colouring in the back of the cupboard and coloured one green and one red, wrapped them in plastic and threw them in the fridge.

He then spent the next hour cleaning up his disaster and found what he guessed was mistletoe and with a grin hung it above the doorway to the kitchen to wait for Johnny to come back.

After two hours he attempted to figure out the oven, finally figuring out how to preheat it and took the red dough from the fridge and began to roll the dough out on the surface only dropping the rolling pin on his foot twice.

He carefully cut the circles with the cookie cutter he had found and place them carefully in the tray. He did the same with the green ones and when the oven chirped at him he put the cookies in the oven.

He was not burning these again so he sat on the floor in front of the oven watching the cookies and the clock.

And exactly eight minutes later, he grabbed the dish towel, not being able to locate oven mitts and took the cookies out of the oven setting them on the stove. He was just about to put the second tray in when he heard the door open and rushed over to greet Johnny.

"Have you been baking?" Johnny asked, hanging up his coat.

"Yes come see!" Patrick exclaimed, he grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him over to the kitchen.

He of course stopped in the door way and looked up. Johnny looked up also and laughed. "Pat that's not mistletoe."

"It's not? Then what is it?" Patrick asked.

"Mint," Johnny replied. Patrick's stomach dropped. "Ummm is mistletoe poisonous?"

"Yes," Johnny replied giving him a look

. "You may not want to eat those then," Patrick frowned.

Johnny was about to tease him for this but saw the look on his face and instead said, "How bout I help you make another batch?

"Thanks Johnny," Patrick said, kissing him even if it wasn't mistletoe above their heads.


End file.
